I've always loved you
by Tsukiko Mizuno
Summary: Jellal comes and brings Erza back to the TOH, not as his sacrfice, but as his wife. Can Erza fight these hidden feelings, or will she give into lust? Just one of my Jerza lemon stories. Being Rewritten. Gomen ne.
1. Beautiful Scarlet

**Me: Hey. As I believe I mentioned in my last update, I'll be writing Jerza lemons in AU format as a means of improving my writing and dealing with stress. **

**Plot for first AU: Takes place pre-Tower of Heaven, Jellal personally brings Erza back to the tower not as his sacrifice, but as his bride. (If I had my way, those two along with Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, RoWen, Mira and Freed, ElfGreen, Yukino and Rouge, Erik and Kinana, and Angel and Midnight would totally be couples and spawning great children. Also Leo and Aries. Maybe Wally and Millianna)**

**To be perfectly honest this is the first time I've written and posted ANYTHING like this. And I'm kinda nervous. But authors like jellalsexual, give me courage. So bear with me.**

**Now on with the story.**

Erza Scarlet sighed in exhaustion as she stepped into her dorm at Fairy Hills. Natsu and Gray had again caused destruction on a mission. Today's was to deal with a demon that had been terrorizing a northeast village. Naturally, this spawned a competition between the Ice Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer.

The destruction cost them nearly half of their reward money which was 500,000 jewels. Luckily they had enough to split between the five of them, though Natsu gave some of his to Lucy.

Now after a tiring trip and Natsu's usual motion sickness, all she wanted was to relax, soak her body in warm relaxing liquid and drift off into a deep sleep.

….

After doing the warm relaxing bath, soothing her sore body and slight wounds. She stepped out and dried her worn out body and dried her scarlet tresses.

_Scarlet… _

"_Let's name you Erza Scarlet."_

"_Scarlet. Like the color of your hair, that way I'll never forget."_

Erza sighed sadly as the memory she still held dear to her spread throughout her mind.

Eight years. It's been eight years since she left the Tower of Heaven. Not as though she had a choice. She cried secretly for days on end since she left her friends behind.

_Sho. Simon. Wally. Millianna. And…_

"Jellal." She whispered sadly.

_Her former nakama. Even thinking of them brought back memories of Grandpa Rob. He had sacrificed himself to save her. Something that deeply affected her back then and still does now._

_But… that wasn't the saddest thing. She deeply missed all her friends. She always wondered what they were doing and if Jellal had kept true to his promise not to harm them._

_Even when he lost his mind, even when he killed those men, when he hurt her and banished her from the tower, Erza knew deep within her heart that's he missed him the most. It didn't help that Siegrain was in Era and looked just like Jellal. _

Erza shook her head furiously, trying to get the annoying thoughts out of her head. She wouldn't admit it to nobody, but Siegrain sent the same shivers up her spine that resonated with her undying feelings for Jellal.

"What am I thinking? That's all in the past. I shouldn't dwell on what is old."

Erza finished drying herself off and requipped into a matching pair of black lace underwear and bra and a black nightgown with sleeves. Heading towards her queen-sized bed with Heart Kruez sheets and comforter, her deep chocolate brown eyes flickered to a deep red rose with a azure blue ribbon and a crisp white note tied to it.

Skeptical and on guard, Erza picked up the rose cautiously and opened the note. What she read next chilled her to her core.

_My Dear Erza,_

_It's been Eight years. Eight long, painful years. Ever since I allowed you to leave the tower._

_And not a single day has gone by that I haven't regretted that action._

_Your friends are still good. Don't worry._

_From what I've heard you've grown into a fine young woman. _

_Strong and beautiful, like a maiden blossoming into a Goddess that protects all._

_But you're not just any Goddess, No…_

_You're mine. My Goddess. My future, __**MINE**__._

_The tower is near completion, and when that happens…_

_I'll be the King of Paradise, and you'll be my Queen…_

_I'll be coming for you very soon, say August 15__th._

_Till then my cherished Scarlet._

_Ever Yours, _

_Jellal Fernandes_

Erza's entire being was sub-zero cold and was shaking uncontrollably. Jellal was coming _here?! _Erza felt like fainting out of pure dread. 'Wait?' she thought. The 15th? That's today! Which means at any time Jellal could burst in her apartment and forcibly haul her back to that nightmare. Erza was so ensnared in her fearful thoughts, she failed to notice the shadowed figure creeping up behind her. Said Figure slyly wrapped his strong arms around Erza tightly, but not enough to harm her.

Erza froze, but soon began to quake when she felt the undetected embrace of the stranger. She wanted to scream, fight, something! But she was still shocked by the letter that all her instincts were shot.

Amused by her reaction the unknown man chuckled and held her a bit tighter.

"Erza… it's so good to see you again." The man huskily whispered in her ear, succeeding in making her flinch. Erza could no longer contain her feelings. If this kept up she was likely to break.

"J-Jellal?" She squeaked so unlike her normal self. She mentally reprimanded herself for replying in such a manner. She was Titania. Queen of the Fairies. She couldn't allow herself to be weak.

Alas the enduring presence was enough to make her quiver. And before she had time to react or requip any armor or weapons, she felt a wet cloth cover her mouth and nose. She attempted to struggle for a few minutes but it was all in vain. The last things he heard and saw was a shadowed figure whispering:  
>Beautiful Scarlet.'<p>

Jellal had been hiding out at Erza's dorm for a few hours. But the note was delivered a few days ago, but since Erza was on a mission things got complicated. Lifting her on her bed laying on her side, Jellal brought out a magic binding rope courtesy of Millianna. Tying the binding around Erza's wrists firmly but not enough to harm her, Jellal nearly chuckled when she mumbled. Lifting her up bridal style, making sure her binds was secure. Lightly kissing her on the lips, Jellal smiled and held her tight to his body.

Walking towards her open window, he went into Meteor and flew away into the night.

**Gahhhhhhh!  
>Originally I wanted to make One-shot AU Lemons. But NO. I gotta work out the <strong>_**finer**_** details.**

**Like: Sho and the others, Zeref, Ultear and whether or not I should get Team Natsu and Juvia to come and save Erza. **

**But whatever. My fic. My rules**


	2. Captive

**Gomen ne minna! I've been going through some patches recently. But I never once forgot about all those who've reviewed, followed or favorite this story. **

**Anyone else going like: WHAT?! Now Wendy, Gajeel's dragon parents, and even Rouge and Sting's deceased dragons are back and destroying the faces. I really hope this all ends well, though there is still Zeref and his connection to Mavis, Jellal's eyes, and END. I personally don't believe Natsu is END, it makes no plausible sense. **

**Anyways I liked again to thank reviewers like jellalsexual and WolfSpirit44 for taking the time and looking at my story.**

**I'll do my best to update Transcend Memories. I'll place a poll on my bio for how you want this to process on. **

**And now without further ado I present the second, long-awaited chapter:**

**One last note, I may have read a few stories like the one Guest on November 27****th**** said, not that I'm proud of it. But I really adore Jerza. So I want their love to be beautiful and full of consent. But it may be forced a bit at the beginning or I'll work some magic.**

Groggy and lightheaded was all Erza felt at the moment. Like she had been in an uncomfortable angle while sleeping. But if that was the case, then why did her arms and hands feel so weird? She didn't feel like opening her eyes. She just wanted to lay down and try not to think about…!

Then it all came crashing back to her. The rose. The note. The terror. And then feeling Jellal's presence which was more menacing to her than Siegrain's. And then blacking out. Then nothing.

He said he was coming to take her back to her hellish nightmare. The Tower of Heaven. She didn't want to go back. And that made her feel like scum inside. Sho and the others were still there most likely. She wanted to see them. To know that they were all alright. Did they cry over Grandpa Rob? Was Simon still okay from his injuries that he sustained during the Rebellion? All those questions rung through her mind.

Forcing herself to wake up and try and face her demons, she was met with a quite unexpected sight.

Expecting a cold cell with minimal things to keep her warm, instead she was in an elegant room. In a warm, queen sized bed. Lifting the sheets she checked to see if they did anything to her while she was unconscious. It was half to her relief and half to her embarrassment. She was still clothed. But instead of her nightgown. Instead she was dressed in a white summer gown with a light yellow sash on the waist. (A/N: like the one when she was in the Etherion).

Flushing ever so lightly, she decided it was high time for her to reequip into her armor, swords should any danger come to her. She got up quietly from the bed and placed her feet on the floor. Erza tried walking but soon learned she was still woozy from the sleeping drug. Stumbling but soon regaining her balance. She was about to reequip an axe and break down the door. Only to find that she couldn't.

"What the hell?! Did Jellal restrict my powers somehow?!" It was then Erza felt the power emanating off a strange cat like rope on her wrist. 'This must be restricting my magic!' Erza thought.

She couldn't escape. There were probably guards out the room, so she was being monitored and she damn well couldn't fight a whole bunch of them without magic. A few maybe, but not a lot.

"Just what does Jellal want? Bringing me back here. Restraining my magic. What is he playing at?" Erza cursed out loud.

"Well. If you seek answers then turn around my dearest Erza." A deep baritone voice rang out to her from behind.

Erza's heart almost stopped but she managed to calm it and swiftly turn towards her kidnapper. She found herself quietly questioning how in the hell he was in here without her noticing. But she decided to worry about that later.

Jellal had grown hauntingly handsome over the years. Dressed in dark clothing, enticing grin on his face, etc.

Erza glared at Jellal with all her might. She didn't have magic. So she as much as she hated to admit it she was at his mercy.

Jellal chuckled in dark amusement. Erza looked absolutely breathtaking, no matter what she was doing. Even when she looked at him with utter contempt, he couldn't help but want to make her his right then and there. But there were still things that needed handling.

Erza wanted to lunge at him, but again no magic and she could see strong muscles underneath Jellal's clothing.

"You're probably wondering why you are here my Scarlet. Why after exiling you, do I bring you back?"

Erza gave no audible answer. She gave a nod and nothing more, gesturing him to continue.

Jellal smirked, amused by his Scarlet's stubbornness.

"Well. Since the Tower of Heaven is near completion. I came to the conclusion that I needed all the pieces to its completion. That means my sacrifice. I already have the perfect person in mind. But first I wanted to secure another of my desires. Would you care to know who that person is?"

Erza had a pretty onset feeling as who that was. She didn't want to answer. But felt compelled to.

"Me?'' she said in a shaky tone. 'Dammit!' that sounded weak!

Again, Jellal chuckled. Damn. How cute can she get?

Erza decided it was in high time to ask her own questions. Though she felt that it would make things even more intense than they already were, she wasn't one to just act all damsel-in-distress. Not a chance in Hell.

Yet before she could even get the first letter out, Jellal had made his over to Erza and pinned her firmly against the wall, his body pressed against hers. Erza mentally kicked herself for not leveling up a defense. Jellal was definitely going to take advantage of her. And though she wanted to deny it, she was never able to bury feelings for Jellal. The boys he loved since she was 11 held her heart. And there was no one who could change that. Not even herself.

Jellal, taking advantage of Erza's thinking state, gently grabbed her head and pulled it to his broad and well-defined chest. Erza blushed and would've squirmed but being embrace by Jellal was so fulfilling any and all thoughts of escaping were momentarily lost.

Combing his hands in her beautiful tresses, Jellal could tell Erza again had her guard down.

He knew from Siegrain's eyes that Erza love her guild, her nakama more than anything. And that made him jealous (A/N: Haha! Jellal is being Jelly. Oh Kami, that gets funnier every time.) They had HIS Scarlet. He shouldn't have allowed her to leave. Perhaps killing those slave masters in front of her was a bit excessive. But… all that doesn't matter to him now. He had his sacrifice, a terrible man named Xenon Karts. A man who was willing to be sacrificed for Zeref. He had the council fooled. And, he greatest of all he had Erza. All he had to do was rewrite her memories. He'd let her keep the knowledge of her Magic and her personality. But everything Fairy Tail related would be gone. He had told Millianna and the others that Erza had been brainwashed by a surviving slave holder and taken away. Though she escaped she had no recollection of their times together and joined Fairy Tail. He told them of his plan to bring her back and 'restore' her memories. He hated lying to them really, though he could do with lying to Simon.

Taking advantage of the situation now, he muttered the spell and a minty green aura washed over Erza. She struggled for a bit but soon relaxed against him. The spell would be effective and he already had what he'd tell Erza.

As if on cue Erza started to stir. She lazily opened her eyes and looked up to see whose arms held her so tenderly. A few second to adjust and she was soon blushing. "J-Jellal? Is that really you?" Erza said on the verge on crying.

Jellal was soaring on the inside. She didn't remember anything and she would be his soon

**I suck don't I? **

**Well then this will be a three-shot.**

**Be lucky I updated today.  
>I'm on break so more updates. More stories and etc.<strong>

**R&R**


	3. Not an update

Hey guys. I know you're all expecting an update. And I know the painful feeling of waiting for an update. It's agony and just a downer. But here's the thing. I'm cancelling this story. I know you all liked it. But I'm only cancelling this fees. The other ones will be rewritten.

Cancelled: Love and Consequences and I've always loved you.

The other three will be rewritten and I may even make new ones soon.

Rewritten: Valentines Day, Transcend Memories(this one has been in my head FOREVER. Like I keep on thinking of good things to do.)

And darkest Affections.

Be patient. I may just have one update up soon.

I may even have a new story up soon.


End file.
